


У них это взаимно

by capsize



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsize/pseuds/capsize
Summary: Дерзость как она есть.





	

\- Ну что, Курякин, - Соло топтался около окна, заглядывая то в него, то в глаза Ильи. - Я жду.  
Курякин стоял в дверях, пасмурный и гневный. Соло требовал от него того, на что права не имел, Соло лез туда, куда не просили.   
\- Может и дождёшься.  
Илья ушёл, а Наполеону хотелось топнуть ногой с тем же гневом, с каким Илья смотрит на него, и заорать в след так громко, как только смог бы: «Может и дождусь!».   
Всё, что происходило между ними, было Соло столь не свойственно: вся та нежность, которую он смог подарить Илье, пусть и прикрытая подколками и показными ссорами (и то только лишь потому, что обида и правда хватала за горло, царапала на спине мурашками свои обидные слова), вся та жертвенность и попустительство...   
Соло был обижен.   
Когда-то давно, хотя казалось бы – совсем недавно, Илья пришёл к Соло и сказал, буквально поставил перед фактом – его заебало, как Наполеон крутит задом перед ним. Он херовый напарник, омерзительный шпион и человек так себе, а любовник, наверное и вовсе никакущий. Наполеон вздёрнул брови, засмеялся смело и распущенно и сразу выдал:  
\- Давай, проверь, И-лю-шка.   
\- На слабо меня берёшь, сволочь капиталистическая?   
\- На сильно.  
С тех пор Курякин частенько заглядывал к Соло или принимал у себя; выпускал пар и спускал дух после истерик и нервных срывов. Это почти вошло в привычку. Это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Это было, возможно, чем-то самым лучшим и дорогим в жизни Соло.   
Так или иначе, этого стало слишком много в жизни Наполеона – ждать, ругаться, потом холодеть и почти умирать каждый раз, когда Илья хмуро собирал вещи и уходил, обменивая время, чувства, душу Соло на молчание или редкую и стужавую благодарность. Этого стало слишком много; и идти на компромисс с самим собой он больше не мог.   
В один из таких – одинаковых – постылых дней Соло набрался коньяку и смелости, и высказал ему всё в лицо. В это суровое, грубое, злое и такое родное (до злости, до тошноты, до разбитых рук и лиц) лицо.   
\- Курякин, ты, - Соло то ли жмурился, то ли спрятаться пытался. – Ты мне небезразличен.   
Илья посмотрел на него пусто, вскинул брови, мол, что ты несёшь.   
\- Очень.   
\- Очень?   
\- Ты мне нравишься.   
\- Тебе, поблядушке такой, все нравятся.   
Соло постучал кулаком по колену, поставил стакан виски, который вертел в руках и послал Илью по-русски нахуй. Илья усмехнулся, будто огрызнулся, а Наполеон с тех пор взялся напоминать ему, что ждёт ответа. То между делом посмотрит так угрожающе, будто не смерти Илье хочет, а казней египетских; то обронит не к слову что-то вроде «и воздастся нам по словам нашим» с таким прищуром, ну точно лисьим.   
И сегодня вот – тоже. Вывернулся снова на изнанку, выставляя слабости свои и симпатии на показ будто на витрину.   
Дней эдак через пять, когда им пришла пора снова паковать вещи и нестись куда-то ещё в такое же нежилое, неродное и бесхозное, чтобы коротать там часы между слежками и побоищами, Илья сам пришёл к Наполеону и пророкотал угрожающе:  
\- В номер не суйся. Мне нужно с Габи, - он сделал на имени напарницы ударение. – Поговорить. Наедине.   
Наполеон кивнул рассеянно и мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Ну конечно.   
\- Это значит – без тебя, Соло.   
Курякин уже почти ушёл, уже был в двери, когда Соло пакостно добавил:   
\- Ты же тут всех перетрахать собрался, бык осеменитель блин.  
Илья почти было передумал делать то, что запланировал.   
Соло весь подобрался, подчиняя себе свои же эмоции – не психовать, не психовать, не бежать-догонять сейчас этого русского ублюдка, чтобы морду тому расквасить о ближайшую стену. В конце концов, он предвидел что-то такое, где-то глубоко в душе, но думать об этом не хотел и, как следствие, думал об этом ежесекундно.   
Услышав, как в номере над ним просвистела и хлопнула дверь, он рыбкой кинулся переворачивать вверх дном чемодан, распутывать скорее наушники, включать аппаратуру, размышляя, как бы потом втихоря проебать эту плёнку; мало ли – кто узнает.   
\- Ты слышишь меня? – раздался тревожный голос Курякина в наушниках. – Я знаю, слышишь.   
Соло весь превратился в слух, слился с этими наушниками. Он чувствовал каждое его слово так, словно нож входил в мягкий, ненапряжённый живот, рассекая слабую светлую плоть. И правда ведь, снова, почти умер – сердце пропускало удары. Как на зло.   
\- Я тоже хотел тебе сказать...  
Илья был взволнован, напряжён и расстроен, и Соло бы не понял ничего из этого, если бы не учил эти интонации будто мантру. Тоже – значит она ему уже что-то сказала. Тоже. Наполеон никогда этого не видел – прозрение ушибло его обухом пудовым по голове. Как он раньше этого не понял? Как не заметил? Надежда прячет взор лучше любой повязки, он ведь сам себя ею обвязал, будто веригами сковал. Он слушал дальше, замирая, как по минному полю гуляя.   
\- Ты мне нравишься.  
Вот и всё, вот и конец. Наверняка же после этого Илья больше не придёт к нему, не позовёт к себе. Будет только если мучить пытливыми взглядами, ругаться на чём свет стоит и приходить в горячих снах. Наполеон захлёбывался в собственном отчаянии, даже не пытаясь разобраться, что к чему. В ушах шумело так, будто он со скалы сиганул, и если бы не вышколенная выдержка, если бы не натренированная реакция, он бы вовсе пропустил то, что Илья решил оставить на последок, сказав почти беззвучно.  
\- Соло.   
И у Соло дух захватило – и правда ведь сиганул, и в пропасть. Пропасть по имени Илья.   
Он ворвался в номер, злой, взбешённый, пьяный, заведённый. Кинулся к Илье, который стоял посерёд номера, только если объятья не распахнул. Подхватил Наполеона, обнял, прижал к себе. Соло так и не смог понять с годами, кому из них это нужно было больше. Дождался. Нет! Выпросил, вымолил, выстонал себе это признание.   
Целовал Илью и всё повторял – спасибо, спасибо, спасибо.  
У них это взаимно.


End file.
